


Special Bond

by EcholovesRoot



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcholovesRoot/pseuds/EcholovesRoot
Summary: Remember that time Esme swore fealty to Lorna? When she swore she would stay by her side and her daughter's side?Esme does too. Esme remembers a lot of thing but none of it nothing prepared her for Lorna leaving the way she did. And now, Esme doesn't know what to do about it.(Post 2x15 - Esme's POV)





	Special Bond

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is ok?
> 
> I haven't written in ages and I wanted to?
> 
> I hope it doesn't completely suck.
> 
> EDIT NOTE: I can't believe they made Esme and Lorna's relationship such an important moment in the episode. It was really beautiful and I am so happy right now!! The look on Esme's face when Lorna said she wasn't nothing and that she was her friend... That was so sweet (and kind of heartbreaking that Lorna was probably the first person ever to say something like that to and about Esme), filled me with so much love.

"Someone thought they had a special bond".

The words keep running around in Esme's head. How did she miss it? She's a master manipulator. She knows people. That is not the kind of things that happens to her. She's a fucking telepath for god's sake. So how could she have let herself be blind like that? 

Esme took the first opportunity to be alone and locked her sisters out of her mind. Sophie had decided to be bitchy about the entire thing and Esme couldn't deal with that.   
Esme couldn't deal with anything right now. She is not sure what is up and what is down.

She used to think they were in this together. Her sisters, Lorna and Andy. Now, her sisters can barely stand her most of the time, and Lorna and Andy are gone. They just left. No goodbyes, no explanation, no nothing. 

 

"Someone thought they had a special bond" the words echo.

"Shut up!" she says with gritted teeth to no one in particular.

Why did she bother to lock her sisters out of her mind if their words keep echoing in her head? She really needs to get a grip Esme thinks.  
Lorna left but they still have a world to change, a mutant homeland to build. One that Lorna used to want more than anything... One that was partly for Dawn.  
  
Esme heart squeezes.

Dawn... Is she ever going to see Dawn again? Pretty sure that being in the kid's life when everything is over is kind out the window now. And Lorna didn't even think twice about it.

Tears are starting to fall down on Esme's cheeks. She is not even sure if they're from sadness or anger. Probably both. 

 

"Someone thought they had a special bond".

Yes. Yes she did. Yes, she wholeheartedly believed that she and Lorna had something special.   
She thought that Lorna was feeling it too.   
How could Esme had missed it? How can she have been so wrong?

She remembers her own words to Lorna. "You were right, if we're going to do this, we need to trust each other".

Was she right to trust her?

She remembers Lorna's words not too much later while giving Dawn to Esme for safe keeping. "I'm trusting you"...

"What happened Lorna? What happened to make you stop trusting me?" Esme asks to the empty space around her. 

 

They had a special bond. 

They had trust.

Esme has no idea about what happened or what is going to happen now, but no one is going to take that away from her.

Lorna has been a special part of her life, the only person Esme actually genuinely bonded with that isn't her sisters. And Lorna trusted Esme. That may not look like a big deal to a lot of people, but Esme knew what kind of big deal it really was. 

Lorna is also the only one that can tell Esme from her sisters apart. She's the only one that actually thinks of them as different people. 

 

"No I'm not talking about your sisters. I'm talking about you" Lorna said to her the last time Esme saw her. 

Lorna saw her and understood her and Esme would never believe otherwise. 

 

She feels a new determination. She doesn't know what is going to happen, but there is no way she is never going to see Lorna again. 

Esme feels a wicked smile creeping on her face. Yes, she is going to see Lorna again. And Lorna better have a good explanation about why she left. But more importantly, Lorna is going to need to an ironclad excuse on why she didn't take Esme with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> The usual: I hope you liked it and I appreciate any feedback you have whether or not you did
> 
> EDIT PS: I want to be a little mouse to see the moment Esme came to the Mutant Underground. I can see Lorna threatening everyone to make sure that they don't talk shit about Esme.   
> (I might have to write that... What do you think?)


End file.
